Silence me
by madwoman1
Summary: This is a future 17 fic. I wanted to really make him NOT soppy and loving. He likes to play mind games and he plays them with a girl, except he goes to far and silences her forever. *COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

Ah this was just a thought, there arn't enough future juu-ana(17) fics out there, well if you want me to continue please tell me...thanks.   
  
Chapter 1: Fun.  
  
  
We were bored, 18 and I. Never once did I think I'd come up with the idea to walk somewhere.   
18 complained it was too human, and she reminded me that we hate humans. I told her that there was no harm in walking, besides we just might come across some humans to play with.   
The idea of killing humans made her agree so here we are, 18 and I walking on a deserted highway, which I believe leads to a destroyed city.  
I like to see what I've destroyed, it gives me a sense of completion. That I have done something in this stupid planet, may it be good or bad in an earthlings eyes, its still something.   
The highways all broken up and wonky to walk on, its kinda fun.   
Only 18 would ruin something like this.   
  
"I'm bored 17, can we do something interesting?"   
  
I sigh to myself. No patience at all, we have only been walking for half an hour and shes bored already.   
  
"Look 18 if you don't think this interesting why don't you do something that does interest you'   
  
I snap back at her, if its one thing I enjoy in having a sister its bickering.   
  
"Fine 17"   
  
And with that she blasts off towards the horizon leaving we to scale the wonky highway. I don't care if shes gone she always recks my fun. To her fun is destroying stuff and clothes, mine is cars, destroying stuff and playing with humans. She never really liked toying with humans, she thinks their to dumb to be played with. Trust her to be ignorant.   
Some of them are slow-witted and are immune to mind games but then their are intelligent ones who talk back, ask intelligent questions, match you with insults. The only problem is I end up killing them, or mostly 18 kills them.   
She thinks I'm stupid for playing with them, see she always recks my fun.   
Oh well at least now I'm free to do as I please with no sister to spoil my games, she likes to play games but she never gets fully involved. Always the controller my sister.   
The highway is slowly becoming a road and their are taller buildings now, I think I'm in the city now.   
The buildings tower above me, half destroyed there frames still stand.   
I think it was two years ago I destroyed this city. Two years really isn't that much when you compare it to a immortal cyborg like myself. Just a minute really.   
I remember this city quite well. It was the first city where I met the first intelligent human. She was quite young, about 14 but her wit was very amusing, she even made me laugh. I'm not sure if I killed her, maybe she still lives. Boy would she be scared if I turned up at her door step. But she wouldn't show, trying to act all calm and collect.   
She put up quite a fight, verbally that is. Hmmm I killed her family in the end, all the more to hate me for.   
I Love it.   
I can hear something like whispers, no theirs the running of feet its humming now.   
People are living here? Humans?   
I run forward searching for a sign of a human, anything, anything will do.   
Looking up towards the sky I see crowds of people on the tops of the buildings, young people.   
Their watching me like hawks. Whispering.   
  
Android. Android. Android.   
  
Thetas why I hate humans they always call me android, never by my name. Its 17 stupid humans, 17!   
Glaring up at them they immediately top their whispering and look a little ahead of me. Turning to see what their staring at I smirk and smile at the same time, human.   
A tallish boy in a black leather jacket stands about 9 metres in front of me , I don't believe this, a smile playing at his lips. Practically sneering at me. Brave boy but soon to be dead boy.   
  
"You are 17?"   
  
He speaks with a rough tone, like a man. Hes no man. I'm a man, well cyborg but still more man then he'll ever be.   
  
"Yes, human"   
  
He is sneering now. Stupid human is playing with fire, and he knows it.   
  
"Ah yes the famous 17, destroyer of cities, killer of the weak, we have been wondering when you would come back"   
  
"Yes I came back to admire my handy work, but-  
  
my face falls a little.   
  
"It seems that I didn't squash every human but I squashed your Mummy's and Daddy's thats for sure"   
  
The boy doesn't like that, he remembers what I did, I'm proud that I get to torture so many humans in the killing of one human. Its like I kill one human and 10 suffer. Stupid humans and their feelings. Get you no where.   
  
"Yes, well since I didn't squash every human I might as well finish the job"   
  
He wasn't expecting me to act so soon, thinking we could have a little verbal bashing first. Oh no, he should have ran like the rest of his friends. I see their no where to be seen, probably scared I was going to do a little more then speak...brainy humans.   
In a flash a shoot a small ki blast towards the humans heart.   
He makes a few gurgling sounds, then falls to the ground.   
Yes that was quite enjoyable but I better kill them all, I don't want their Mommy's and Daddy's to get lonely in heaven.   
Flying into the air I spot a few humans running in the opposite direction of that stupid boy, not very nice friends if you ask me, I better teach them a lesson.   
Gaining on them I grab the nearest ones arm twisting it then breaking it completely off, allot of screaming and blood follows this. Her screaming annoys me so I decided to blow her to bits.   
Two down.   
  
These humans are so scared, its fun to watch them squirm in my grip, let their life force slowly fade.   
Maybe I am the controller of the family, well mind games are to played and these types of games I like to be the master.   
Their so stupid, this ones begging for his life. Fat chance. I walk right up to him, letting my shadow cover his cowering body. Hmmm what should I do, I know false hope is always fun.   
  
"I'll let you live human"   
  
His face changes, smiling practically.   
  
"You-o-o will?"   
  
I smile sadistically, this is what I've been waiting for. The little glint of hope in his eyes, a chance to live. Wouldn't it be perfect if I just crushed that? Made him writhe with pain? Oh yes, that would be excellent fun.   
  
"Oh yes human, I'll let you live. Now run along."  
  
I drawl, yes hes getting up a stupid grin plastered on his face. Turning his back, I can feel his happiness spreading across his being, like sunshine.   
I hate sunshine.   
Getting my hand ready I slam in through the guys back, feeling for his heart. Then as quickly as it came I pull out. Holding his dripping, bloody heart in my hand.   
The heart slowly stops thumping and the guy looks up at me, tears welling in the corners. What a wimp.   
Smirking a little I kick his lifeless corps away, still holding the heart in my hand, blood running down my arm.   
I look up, meeting the gapes and stares of the other four teenagers. I can't help it, they look so funny. Their just standing there, gawking at me.   
It starts off as a giggle then in to a chortle spinning out of control as I let lose a gigantic explosion of laughter.   
Once I've calmed down I advance, their shaking now. I love their fear, its like some kind of weird adrenaline making my bloodlust overwhelm me. Its great this feeling you know? No, only I know what it feels like, I'm great and powerful. Not like those common humans.   
The other 3 are still staring but one of themes crying, stupid wimp. At least he knows whats coming.   
I stride over to them a big grin on my face, I love this part.   
  
"You scared humans?"   
  
They nod their heads. I smile, not a phoney. They truly are funny. They just don't know it. I think I'm going to take the offensive this time.   
  
"Okay Humans I'll give you one guess each to tell me...what my favourite colour is..."   
  
"Er...red?"   
  
Says the first.   
  
"Nope"   
  
BANG!, one down two to go.   
  
"Ah..g-g-greeen?"   
  
"Nope"   
  
BOOM!! two down, one to go   
  
"Blue?"   
  
My face falls. I can't believe he got it right. Stupid kid. I try to smile a little, pretend I'm happy for him. Heh, hes getting up and running now, yes thats it run stupid human RUN!!!   
I speed towards him and block his path, he stares at me, jaw dropped and whole body shaking like some sort of earthquake has hit him. Well I do make earthquakes when I power up but...Oh well anyway, now for the ending scene of his life.   
  
"Never trust an android, stupid human."   
  
Smiling I thrust my leg into his face leaving a gaping hole right in the middle. He falls back, I laugh, this has been perfect. Oh yes one more thing, hes still breathing. Stepping on his chest I push on his heart waiting for it to stop. After a couple of seconds all is quite. I am left to the silence. I like silence, its very death like, thats why I can't stand humans when they scream, its so loud. It hurts my ears come to think of it.   
Wait I hear someone...no its a human voice calling, calling for her brother. One more left hmmm? I'm so bad at keeping track of killing humans. I sigh, no I did kill all of them. Theres, one, two, three, four. Yes I did, a new one? They breed like rabbits, humans.   
The footsteps are homing in on me, well it seems like that. I turn my head sharply up to see a young woman running towards the corpses, the mud splattering her bare legs.   
She looks familar, older familar, no grown up familar.   
  
*   
  
Oh no, they can't be dead, no not them. My friends. No! I don't care if I die, just please don't let him be dead, no please! Its him, I knew he'd come back stupid basterd, fucking peice of shit came back. Jusr for the hell of it....no......please not him......by brother he can't be.....no   
  
O_o   
  
Reveiw if ya like, flame if ya don't.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Okay um...read!  
  
  
Chapter 2: I hate you.   
  
She checks them all, turning them over and flinches a little when she sees what I've done to them. Yes, I'm evil and I know it.   
Looking more closely I see that she crying. Pitiful. Really.   
Their so weak humans, I don't no why I bother.   
She stands and looks at me, hate burning out of those forest green eyes, yet sometimes you have to love humans and their emotions. They change so easily and quickly. One minute their screaming in fear then trying to beat you to a pulp. Whoa, this ones brave. Shes walking closer tome, long strides like she wants to get to where shes going. Not many wish to get to me, only if they wish to kill me. Humans and their delusions. Sigh, why do I bother.   
Hmmm maybe I should kill her, nah this ones interesting. She hasn't screamed yet so I'll give her bonus points.   
  
"Y-y-you stupid piece of shit-   
  
trying to find the right words to insult me, I love myself so much at these times.   
  
"I hate you!"   
  
She yelled out boosting her quite voice into a yell but still wasn't really that loud. I smile.   
No, more of a grin.   
  
"Is that so human?"   
  
Her eyes widened. So innocent, shes not used to mind games. Looks intelligent but so innocent. How I wish to crush that innocence, no exploit it. Maybe a little game is at hand.   
  
"Yes thats so Android, I know you find pleasure in others pain and suffering so in hell-  
  
She smiled evilly.   
  
"I sure hope the devil punishes you good"   
  
I smirk, she actually thinks I'm going to die, well sorry to bust your bubble I'm immortal and immortals don't die stupid human.   
I walk towards her making her jump back, ah she doesn't trust me. sweet human emotions.   
Using my superior speed I appear before her looking down on her smaller frame. She gasps.   
  
"Human don't you get it, I can't die.-   
  
I move closer to her whispering in her ear.   
"You do"   
  
Shakes jolt through her body, but gains control of them. Barley just barley.   
  
"I don't care if I die but I know you'll fall because of you petty little ego"   
  
Me? Petty? My blood boils a little but I calm myself. I am the emotionless android I do not feel those things.   
To dominate her spirit would be haven, I don't care what I have to do but I will just you wait, she'll pay for being human. She'll pay dearly for having those stupid, stupid emotions.   
Wait, someone's landed close by, I can feel the gravel scrunching under their feet. Spinning around I am bet by the far off stare of Gohan, well dumbass for short. I smile, even better more fun.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
I ask innocently. He frowns.   
  
"Leave her alone 17"   
  
Ooo hes just so scary, I might as well do as he says, NAH!!! Just to piss him off I grab her putting her into a tight headlock. She struggles trying to move my arm, as it probably hard to breath since I'm holding her in such a tight grip.   
Gohan growled a little, Hess so funny.   
  
"I warning you 17-  
  
"Yeah so what are you going to do if I don't, dumb ass."   
  
He grinds his teeth, boy I made him pissed.   
  
"this"   
  
A sudden wave of ki surrounds him and he begins to power up. Oh boy not this again. Quickly I speed towards him, girl in tow and kick him in the gut. He doubles over, eyes bulging. Oh man he looks like a frog! Narrowing my eyes I smack him in the temple and he's immediately knocked out.   
Stupid dumbass, never learns that pure ki is always a waste. Speed always wins.   
Turning away from Gohans form I fly off towards what I call home. My cargo seems rather reluctant, I wonder why.   
  
  
heheheheh I'm so evil.........  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

er....yeah.   
  
Chapter 2: The breaking in.   
  
She's struggling against me now, I can feel her limbs push against mine. Rather strange. I look down to see her trying to push my arm away from her neck. Her hairs come out of its ponytail and splashing over my arms. Why doesn't she give up? Stupid human, you can't do anything to stop me then why try.   
I guess she's pretty desperate. Its funny when people are desperate. They do really stupid things, I mean reeeally stupid.   
Her hair is truly out of its ponytail now. I've always been fascinated with human hair. The varieties it comes in. Hers is a sandy blond, well more blond with tints of brown. Its funny to think that maybe I was a human once. I condemn them for so much, I mean Doctor Gero was human and he was the sickest person I've ever met. That's why I hate humans. Their characters vary to much for my liking but in the end their all the same. Weak and breakable, if not in spirit then physically. Yes so easy to break.   
This one is going to fun to break, I'm sure it won't take long and that innocence what shall we do with the innocence. Exploitation? Of course!   
  
"Would you stop moving?"   
  
I ask, its getting annoying this constant movement of her limbs.   
  
"If...you would let the gr-r-rip around my neck lessen a little I would."   
  
Her voice sounds a little choked up. Stupid me! I was practically strangling her. Bloody weak humans I can't even touch them without breaking a bone or bruising some area of their bodies.   
Slowly I let my grip lessen and theirs a sigh of relief on her part. Her limbs cease to move and she hangs their limply just breathing . Strange creatures humans, no more the females. Their the weirdest. She looks up at me with big green eyes, a soft green. I give her a questioning look, she looks down again. I wonder what she looked at me for, probably because I'm to irresistible. No 17 that's very unlikely. You've just killed her brother I doubt if she'd find you attractive right about now.   
Ah, finally home. Well a liveable place that I stay in when 18's being a bitch or I just want some privacy. She never gives me privacy, 18.   
We land, well I land her feet barley touch the ground since I'm still holding her. No, not holding more like grasping. Yeah, grasping. Its a simple house, one that wasn't destroyed in 18's blasts. She rampaged most of this city you see Its respectable but why would I care. At least it has a bed and a couch. I hate sleeping on the ground its so, so...not me.   
She's breathing a little harder now, her big eyes peeping nervously over my arm.   
Maybe, just for fun, I'll let her go. see what she does. Lets say she's my experiment on human instincts. Yes a science project in fact.   
I let my arm uncoil from around her neck. She jumps out, looking at me with distrustful eyes.   
She's played this before and knows the consequences. If she stays its a 'I won't kill you'. if she runs its 'I will most likely kill you' and last but not least if she walks its a '?'. Oh how I love multi-choices, confuses them so.   
She doesn't move. But the feeling of freedom is pulling at her. I can see it pulling on her legs repeating, run, run!   
No she doesn't listen but what will I do with her? She doesn't know. She's not willing to take a chance.   
Or is she? Glaring at me a little she sits slowly down her eyes focused on me alone. Jeez she doesn't trust me. Not one bit.   
I smirk at her, she's quite the comedian. The look she's giving its pure hate but then its a 'please don't kill me' and 'what the fuck?' . I better not laugh, I'll scare her and I don't want to do that now do I?   
Do I?   
  
"What are you going to do?"   
  
She retracts at the asking of this question, scared of the answer.   
  
"It depends on what you do"   
  
Her eyebrows twist into a questioning frown.   
  
"I'm sitting down waiting to see what you'll do"   
  
Her small quite voice pipes forward.   
Quite ironic. Maybe if I move to the side will she move? I try this but only her eyes move, she doesn't trust me. She knows it. Dam I hate this but love it at the same time. Should I twist my words? Should I be a bad boy and go against my word? Hell yes!   
Just to confuse her I move in different directions, her eyes are trying to keep up with me. Then finally stopping in front of her. She jumps back and knocks her head sharply on the pathement. A small curse escapes her lips and pulls herself up to meet my towering body that shadows her own. She gasps. I smirk. Yes, fear me. I am to be feared stupid human. Her eyes are so wide I can see the whites. She's scared. I guess she forgot I am the superior being. Silly girl.   
She shuffles back, dragging her legs along the ground. Smearing the half dried mud on her legs.   
I just stand there looking not staring but looking. I think staring is quite rude. You should look and glare. People look like school girls when they do that, well if they are um...they can...  
She's made quite abit of a space between us now after much dragging she stops and looks at me with large eyes. Never trust me, good girl.   
A tiny droplet of rain hits my head, it feels funny when it rains. I don't feel the cold but I can feel every droplet fall from the sky and hit me individually. You should try it some time. Being me, its fun. The ability not to feel temperature changes like hot or cold are a bonus but I can't taste anything. Its sucks bigtime.   
More rain is beginning to fall, thousands of tiny drops hit the ground and seem to continue in a never ending cycle of hitting the ground then another falls. Quite interesting this planets weather.   
her hair is becoming drenched and her clothes are soaked. I can't see my self but I'm sure I look like this, minus the shivering.   
I'm not a fan of rain so I turn round and go inside by holiday home, yeah that's a good name. Holiday home. Well I am kinda on a holiday. Away from 18, I need a break. We get into quite a few heated arguments and nit picking. I enjoy a good verbal spar anyday but not 24/7. Hate it.   
Once under the cover of the garage I see if she'll follow me.   
Nope.   
Still sitting, no wait she's moving under a nearby tree. I suppose any shelter will do, shelter without me is way better by her standards. I admire her distrust in me. Oh well if she dies see if I care, only one more human on the heap to me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter

READ!!   
  
Chapter 4: Play time.   
  
He's gone. Finally, hopefully he won't come back.   
Fat chance.   
The rain is so peaceful, its almost cleansing from all the dark things that have happened today.   
Their all gone. Every single one.   
My family were sport, HIS sport, I can't believe him. Well is he a him? Are androids single sex? Doubt it. he looks male to me, well maleish.   
I hate him soooooooo much, I wish I could - I could - I could, I dunno. Maybe kill him, nah its not in me.   
The rain drops intermingle with my tears masking them from prying eyes preferably named 17. I know he's watching I'm not blind. What is he thinking? What is he going to do with me? Maybe I should run for it. Dash away.   
But he would catch me and I would be...beaten? Killed? I hate pain it hurts to much. Yes, I know I'm a wimp but, but I've seen to much of it and been through to much of it. I guess if you'd seen the things I've seen you wouldn't like it either. Pains like a bad memory, once it comes again it brings EVERY thing up. Trust me, pain is noo good.   
The rain battles down I feel the need to sort of go out in it. To be clean again. Slowly I stand up and stride out in to the rain. Yes, he's watching again. God I hate it, but I don't care right now. The killer is only going to see me stand in the rain. Oooo big thrill!   
Yeah well his thrills are pretty twisted. I know that by experience.   
It pours down, like thousands of tiny cold knives stabbing my skin. It hurts but not that much bearable, I'm not a fan of pain but this is refreshing, invigorating. Makes me feel so much more alive!   
I throw open my arms in warm welcome of those tiny knives. Just once I seem to have no doubts, all I have to do is stand here noting will go wrong. No one to worry about.   
Except me.   
  
A strange pain in my stomach comes when I think of my brother. My friends. Everything falls down again, every bit of security I thought was there is gone. I am left naked to all the pain, all the mistakes that I have seen and caused.   
The wind blows hard against my face, chilling my bones. Maybe its time to retreat.   
I shake my head hard and pull back my arms.   
No. I will not enter that monsters dwelling. No, I will not.   
Claire Nelson is not going to go anywhere near that machine.   
The wind blows harder forcing me to go back, back towards the house.   
Back towards him. Is this world against me or something? Am I forced into everything by stupid 'fate'?   
I mutter curses into the howling wind, then just to make me feel even worse about staying inside thunder claps and shakes my whole form.   
I've never been afraid of storms but being out there with the wind howling and rain pounding down on my head is enough to put me off.   
Where can I go? Back in the house? NO!   
I must not stop to that level. But I'm cold....  
I won't have to go near him and, and I don't have to talk to him. I can find a corner and stay there. he won't bother me, will he?   
I bite my lip and look upwards into the forbidding sky.   
Its pushing me away, no one wants me out here except me. Should I just give in? I don't want to die, not just yet. I want to die nobly. protecting something. Not because I wanted to get out. No, I'll wait till he goes and then BLAH!! I'll be gone in a flash!   
Slowly turning to face the white house, I give one last look around. Maybe I'll never see any of this again. It will gone. like everything else I seem to touch.   
A heavy sadness has come apon me, griping onto my inner soul and lurching it in to depression.   
The road of no return I prefer to call it. It seems everytime I get depressed the ones I love get me out.   
But they were taken from me by the one's house that I am about to enter. Guilt grabs my stomach making vile bile rise to my throat.   
Guilt is a horrible emotion, it makes every decision involve others and promises you are supposed to keep.   
My breath comes out in haggard gasps, should I?   
Lightning hits a tree near by as if answering my question.   
  
Okay here goes.   
  
*   
  
She's standing there, eyeing the house and all of a sudden she walks towards it. All is falling into place, yes well androids can't get cold so outside must be absolutely freezing for her.   
So she's not dead, not yet. She better have her wits about her.   
  
HEHEHEHE!  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter

ooo I'm in a writing mood.   
  
Chapter 5: Fear me.   
  
I look towards the house as my aching feet direct me no pulling me to it. My hand reached out for the shinny doorhandle, should I? Does he want me to do this?   
I look around, yes he's watching. I can feel his eyes burn into me. It doesn't mean a thing if I can't see him, oh yes he's watching. Sadistic bastered.   
But something comes over me, like a weight. It adds to the others. Now it seems I don't care anymore. No I do care..but not *that* much. Just twist it open that's all you need to do.   
I give it a yank and it slowly creeks open. A mirror is at the end of the hall, reflecting my image to my tear stained eyes.   
My God I look like a wreck! I can't look, to, to scared. Why should I be scared? My feet take two tentative steps forward. Then stop, look. Two more. Yes I'm inside now. Fully inside.   
Its nothing to proud of but I am inside....bad thing yes but, but. Oh fuck it.   
My mind is to tired and this constant thinking is dragging me down. But I've got to keep my wits, he's very tricky. Slips through your fingers like some kind of savage fish.   
A sudden bang sounds and whoa do I jump! Everything is tense. Nothing moves. I turn around imagining what foe might be behind me waiting to strike...but there's nothing but an empty hall way with a closed front door.   
It seems I am truly inside now, no escape.   
There's a door to my right so I take it. A large kitchen is presented before me, bathed in grey light that flickers with the lightning. Its so strange me, me being in a situation that I thought was not possible to be in. One, I wouldn't have thought he would take me anywhere. I never would have thought that, that, that they would be. Tears spring into my eyes but I wipe them away, I must be strong so he can see that he can't break me. Yes strong.   
Standing up to my full hieght I continue by walk into this kitchen.   
Its big and unused that's for sure. No ones even touched the benchtop for godsake.   
  
"Hello"   
  
I spin round, no. Its him. Putting on my most bravest face, clenching my shaking hands I speak.  
  
"h-h-ello"   
  
He smiles at me. Oh I hate that smile. It says so much but means so little.   
  
*   
  
Yes she's finally here, entered my house at last. It took much hesitation on her part but the weather has been on my side at the moment. She's trying to look brave and strong, aww how sweet. I love it when humans put on those brave faces making up for there fear. Yes I smell fear no matter how hard she tries to hide it, its there. Sickly sweat and strong it wafts from her, letting my sense of smell indulge in this I smirk. Yes I suite a smirk so much better then a smile.   
Don't you think?   
I decided to watch this leaning back on the huge glass panels that circle the lounge area which id connected to the kitchen.   
She's looking down on me you see. No she won't move unless I move I know that from experience. I know that part of her now. I plan to know all of her, every little secret will be mine.   
I move towards her watching to see if she'll run but to my surprise she doesn't move. Just glares at me like she's the higher one, she's the better one. My teeth grind a little. I hate when people think there more superior, its playing with fire like many before have done and perished.   
I move closer she's beginning to waver, she doesn't like me this close. Even if we are a metre apart its still too close.   
Being near me is like flames liking your bare skin.   
I love it.   
For a fleeting moment I see the innocent, timid little girl hiding beneath the strong demure. But as soon as it had come it is replaced by that glare of hatred. Maybe just maybe I can get that timid little girl to come out and play, yes perfect.   
I walk slowly over to her, taking my time. Now I am just a footstep away from her. She wants to move back, yes go. Move.   
She can feel the heat, the want. Her legs are giving way, there wobbling. Yes fall. FALL!   
Her legs collapse beneath her, making her feet slip on the tiled floor. There she is, below me in a heap. Looking up at me with those innocent green eyes. I feel a little de ja vu. This situation happened not se long ago. Yes I am dominant once again. I stand there letting this little surge of power sink in. But this innocent plee does not last, she slides across the floor into a kitchen cabinet. See? She doesn't like me being near her. She looks up at me, her eyes are filled with fear.   
My head turns on a slant, eyes glittering with malice.   
  
"Now come, come. I won't *hurt* you".   
  
I beckon to her, nope she just stares back . Eyes still full of non repressed fear.   
I don't want to wait her all day, its boring you know. Shrugging my shoulders walk off.   
  
"Suit your self"   
  
Dam human, but it was funny none the less. I can hear her breathing coming from down the hall, its shaking. Yes I shocked her and proud of it!   
  
*   
  
I ... don't want to move, it feels so unnatural to be that close to, to, to...him. I want to get that shiny butchers knife and slice him into to teeny weenie little pieces. But it wouldn't work because knifes can't really cut through androids.   
The shakes in my chest, they won't stop. Just the simple rise and fall of rhythm is shattered. It trembles and shudders at every intake of breath. How I hate him.   
I want to kill, kill him....watch him die..blood slowly dripping.   
Hate, hate, hate. Looking down at my sodden clothes I pull up my ice-cold limbs. I must find warmth, heat. Any heat.   
My feet leave wet marks on the emasculate tile floor. It seems I am the only thing out of place in this house, everything is so tidy I am well, ... messy.   
I am always out of place, a small sigh escapes my purple tinged lips.   
Once off the cold tile floor warm cream carpet greeted my feet. What a wonderful feeling it was to have this tiny piece of luxury all to myself, no wait it has to shared with *him*. Well I mark this piece of carpet as my very own! I circle a small spot with my bigtoe. The outline is quite wet so I can see it clearly. My piece of Luxury. Mine, all mine   
What am I kidding? This isn't mine, none of it. It was somebody's. Looks like they fled when the twins come to play, we would have but on such short notice and my ... brothers arrogance we would have survived.   
No, I can't blame this on my brother, all he wanted was revenge. And he knew that he would kill us anyway, I would prefer to have died standing up to him then have died hiding in some corner.   
What am I doing here then? The gate that was holding all the guilt, all the pain opened in one giant lurch.   
Everything was falling again, all I could see was blood. Its brilliant colour blocking my vision.   
Everyone, everything is gone.   
  
Because  
  
Of  
  
Him.   
  
All the pain in this dieing world is because of him, every tear shed is because of him. And does he care? No its all a game. One giant game that he controls and shapes to his desires.   
You think you have a chance of survival, he likes that. False hope. Then when your back is turned, BAM. Your dead, like every other poor soul that meets up with him.   
Except for me.   
Why aren't I dead yet? What's so special about me? Dropping to the floor I can't help but let tears fall from my eyes, its hard not to.   
Is it because I, please him? I shudder, it can't be that. No, that isn't it. It can't be, no let me rephrase that I don't want it to be that.   
Controlling my falling tears I look up, the lightning is still bright in the sky, every now and then a giant flash fills the room making everything go a electric blue. The sun is gone now and the dark is falling over the house.   
I can't see much anymore, only when lightning strikes I can see.   
Its rather unnerving when I can't see anything, anything could sneak up at me. Anyone I mean.   
I don't want to sit here anymore, the windows feel like they might break when ever lightning splashes across the sky.   
Standing up I move very slowly towards the door, its allot darker down that hallway but I'm a grown adult, no need to be afraid of the dark.   
Once in the hallway I take that back, it is scary down here. Feeling along the walls my hands feel a sharp turn in the panelling. So I change direction.   
Then, there's another turn so I follow that. My toes stub into a raised platform, cursing under my breath I look up.   
Lightning flashes and I see why there's a raised platform, there are stairs!   
What if he's up there, my mind flashes between meeting him or seeing what's up there.   
If I stay down here he'll find me, I suppose its better to find him then to be found.   
Not living in this constant fear ya know?   
Once I am at the top another window greets me.   
Its seems I have two choices, left or right.   
Well I am left handed I guess I'll take left!   
Following along the corridor I see a door handle shine, grabbing it I push the door open. Its creaks open very slowly as light creeps in.   
Stepping inside I groan, a double bed stands in the middle. Turning to leave the door slams in my face, spinning round I see a shadow by the window. Lightning jumps across the black sky and a figure is revealed. the light touches his face.   
Android 17 looks up and smiles.   
  
  
MWAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'm so evil...what will happen? MORE SOON!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter

I don't own DBZ for the love of God, no wait I do own DBZ yes! I own the giant multi corporation that owns Dbz, and I write Fanfiction, MWAHAHA.   
  
Just kiddin.   
  
Chapter 6: I'll find you.   
  
The human gapes at me, not daring to move.   
  
"Hello"   
  
No reply only the sound of quickened breathing, yes I've got her scared. She didn't expect for me to wait, no its very unlike me to just sit around and yern - no wait for something to come along and bump into me from pure blindness.   
I guess that pretty much sums it up. Watching her stand there in pure shock gives that little feeling, just like before it comes as adrenaline, pumping silently through my veins. Yes, shrink back before me.   
But a sense of wariness creeps into those innocent eyes, she releases her purpose here. What she is going to mean for me.   
Intelligent little thing, ain't she?   
Grabbing the door handle she jumps away and out the door, leaving it swaying in the draftee breeze.   
I let her go, but I'll find you and no matter where you run, no matter where you hide.   
I'll find you, my precious.   
  
Slowly and silently I pursue may pray, she's not very hard to find. I can hear her feet pound into the ground as she runs.   
Pound pound pound pound.   
She's heading out the door, into the storm. Flicking my earring I wizz down the stairs in under a second, to the human eye it would seem I had disappeared and appeared in the space of one second, just like magic, humans call it.   
The front door is wide open and the rain splatters inside getting my nice carpet all dirty, pity I destroyed the vacuum.   
I step out into the rain, in these curmumstances I feel happy that I am an android. Can't feel the cold you see. There's my prize sprinting down the drive, shall I make this a short game? Or lengthen it?   
I have one second to decide before she slips down the bank and out of view.   
Flicking my earring once more I "magic" myself to wear she is, my precious little prize. All wet and cold. Tch tch, she shouldn't have ran off in the first place. Just as she begins to speed down the muddy bank I grab the back of her T-shirt, pulling her up onto the concrete.   
She struggles, well what were you expecting? Her one chance at escaping me and she'll come willingly back into my arms? Just like me becoming a peace loving human. No chance at all.   
She flings her arms out in every possible direction hitting me a couple of times, it didn't hurt though.   
But her efforts are fruitless. I simply use one of my arms to hold down her flailing arms and another to pat her on the head, patronising the little human female.   
  
"Now be a good human and stay still"   
  
I say with a phoney cute tone, that ice-cold sarcasm still bites through. I slowly fly back towards the house, the rain comes down in big fat plops, settling in on my head. Her clothes are pretty wet since it wasn't that long since she had been outside. Now there properly soaked, the only problem is that there making my clothes all wet.   
She's aittle warm, just barely. Her head is thrashing a little, so I restrain it with my other free hand. Now she gets the point, you can't escape my grasp stupid human.   
Once inside I shut the door and head towards the living room/kitchen. Once there I through her onto the blue couch.   
Her body flops onto the couch with a small 'hph' on her part. She looks up , a scowl forming on her ice-cold lips. A smile creeps over me, she looks a little like me, if that's possible. Pushing gingerly on the couch she tries to get up.   
I make no attempt to stop her, she simply ignores me and stands. Her body is streaked with mud and small scrapes can just be seen beneath the thin layer of mud. She looks cold, to cold for even a human. Her chest is rising up and down, like she's trying to regain some lost energy. Or she's just breathing. No its to fast. To my surprise, my once strong plaything collapses back onto the couch.   
What? She's shaking now, maybe two doses of rain was to much for her.   
Weak things, humans. Maybe I should leave her to die but then we haven't finished our game yet. I can't just stop in mid-play, its breaking the rules you see. Besides she wouldn't look very nice as a corpse.   
Picking her frozen body up I head towards the bathroom.   
I'm not worried if she dies its just that I have to finish games, I have this tendency to leave things in mid-play. So I generally kill it off when I get bored but I'm not bored yet. I'm still pretty excited which is amazing for me since I have the attention span of an eight-year old.   
I bound into a large green bath room and turn on the hot taps in the bathroom, then throwing my prized cargo in the bath tub.   
After about a minute of running the hot tap I turn the cold on, making the water temperature bearable.   
Once the bath is half full I stand back and watch her float there, her hair is spread around in the water like some kind of ice mermaid. I haven't admitted this to myself yet but she is quite beautiful.   
She reminds me of a tortured angel, fighting between bravery and submission. Clenching and unclenching my fists I leave her to soak, don't ask why I put her in the bath. It seemed like a good idea at the time.   
  
I find my way through the darkened corridors until I reach the living room. Stalking down the stairs I stand by the window, watching and waiting for some sign of movement from the bathroom.   
Darkness is spreading over the sky like black ink and rain continuously falls, I'm becoming to attached to that human. Sighing I stand silently by the giant glass windows pondering the meaning of this 'attachment' and how one must get rid of it.   
Once the game is over It will be gone and I will move on, like some restless spirit in search of a cheap thrill.  
  
*   
  
Images flash across my mind. Him, the couch. A beautiful blue. Rain, falling hard. Him and his piercing eyes.   
Then, a dull black. Nothing more.   
My eyes flutter, no I want to keep them shut. What will I see if I open them? Him leering down at me? I don't want to see that, no. A sloshing sound surrounds me.   
What is it? Yes, it sounds like water. My head aches so I dare not move. Everything feels so heavy, am I still wearing my clothes? Yeah I can feel soggy material floating around. It will drag me down if I get up.   
Should I open my eyes? Face my demons? What if he's not even there. Summing up courage from somewhere in my scared and fearful mind I open my eyes, I peer around.   
No android.   
Only the sounds of water. In the darkness a slither of silvery moonlight spreads across the room, I can see traces of a sink and I bath which I am in.   
The water is beautifully warm, it moves around me leaving no part of my body cold. Such a comfort.   
But I should get up, yes he'll come for me soon. I shiver at the thought. But he did save me, was it for him or me? Well he's a arrogant pig I'll take a wild guess and say its for him.   
Gripping the edge of the bath I pull myself up, just as I had predicted my clothes made it extra hard. It felt colder out in the air. I just want to fall back into the comforting water but fear drives me on.   
I don't know how I manage it but I do. I stand up and step out of the bath.   
My clothes feel horribly uncomfortable and hang off me, the wonderful warmth that once clung to me is stripped. As before I am left cold and shivering.   
  
*   
  
I hear movement, she's got out of the bath. I can just hear the water spilling in small splashes from the bathtub. Her shaky breath.   
Shall I wait? Wait for her to find me? No, it went wrong last time. I must learn from my mistakes, nothing will change if I don't. Giving the world outside a last watchful glance, I turn on my heel and stalk out in the direction of the bathroom.   
Somehow, after much pondering and thinking I have some idea on how to shake this 'attachment' I have with her. I will ease this in slowly, not to fast. Just a simple change in my actions. All I have to do is push, push and push. I'm not striking enough fear into that little heart of hers, what ever it takes, she must be broken. But could I do that. to her?   
No, Androids do not care for ... for humans. My head feels heavy, like I shouldn't be doing this. But I should, oh yes very much so.   
  
As I walk towards the bath room. Something dwells inside of me, inside my unnatural body I feel a sort of Pride.   
I never thought Androids were so complex. Nearly as bad as humans.   
As I step into the doorway, blocking her way. She stares up at me, her eyes question me, my motives.   
But I give no answer except for an icy stare, she knows what is to come.   
  
  
Yes I know what an evil writer I am. What do YOU think will happen? Thanks for your reviews guys, they give me the strength to write! Even though I'm not very good...anyway the next chapter is gonna be a WOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! bye!  
  



	7. Default Chapter

Okay this is the R chapter, all you perverted sick and twisted people out there will enjoy it, big sorry's if your not. Well I better get on with it, don't say I didn't warn you.   
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Dragonball Z, but I do own Claire and if...god sometimes this can get so boring. Ditto.   
  
Chapter 7: The breaking.   
  
Reaching out, I hold her chin in my hand, pulling her face close to mine. Those big eyes widen. If that's possible.   
All I see is fear, then pulled back once again in to the darker corners of her conscious. It blips in and out. If only it were permanent, well I could make it stay if I tried. There never was any harm in trying, but I except to do, not strive or try.   
Its funny, this situation. Her, all wet and ice cold, clothes hanging off her thin body. And me, body bent over and holding her up by the chin. Its so dominant - submissive, ne?   
I doubt if she will come o terms with this but soon enough, soon enough. Rain pounds down outside, the storm continuously blows. For once, I'm glad I'm inside, android or not its not particularly pleasant outside.   
I ponder my plan of action while staring into her eyes, maybe for its like ice and fire at the same time. Watch, I'll burn her.   
  
Snaking a arm around her I pull her level with me, our bodies only separated by the thin layer of clothing. That fear shines through as I stare coldly into her eyes, she lets them slide away. See, told you she's scared. That's why she wouldn't keep eye contact with me. Hah, yes I am dominate once more, pure bliss.   
I can feel her body squirming slightly, then more heated as my other arm slips around her neck, like a venomous snake about to paralyse its victim. Some how, I feel that this only affected her top half as her legs are kicking me with unbridled fury, sigh. Humans and there logic, they seem to posses little of this virtue. Well this one anyway. I am going to make her submit to me, the kicking is now unbelievably fast.   
Could I give her that magically, wonderful, evil false hope? Oh yes of course!   
  
"How would you like it if I let you go?"   
  
She gives me a piercing look, not trusting one word I say. I'm proud of her, its good not trust any one, especially me.   
  
"Let me go, out of the house?"   
  
I give her flirtatious smile, topping it off with a narrowing of the eyes.   
  
"Oh no, just out of this embrace"   
  
She pouts, just a teeny bit. Giving me a sideways glance, she speaks.   
  
"And if I do agree, will you just catch me again?"   
  
I bring my lips centimetres away from hers.   
  
"Well, you'll just have to take that chance, won't you?"   
  
I can see her mind turning things over, with a swift nod of her head I let my hands leave her back and neck, rather reluctantly, but I'll have her back in my arms soon enough.   
Looking at me warily she dashes out of sight. I'm sure there was a look of hope on that face, lets break it shall we?   
Gathering some Ki around my body I fly off into the direction which she just went. In a matter of seconds I see a figure sprinting towards the front door.   
  
Her fingers are inches away from there destination   
  
Just about touching the door handle...  
  
Before her fingers even grasp the brass door knob my arms wrap around her torso, pulling her neatly away from freedom. It happened so quickly that her hand is still reaching for the door handle as I head upstairs.   
  
The breaking is about to begin...  
  
*   
  
How could I have been so stupid? Why did I fall for it? I have no chance of freedom and he knew that I'd fall for it, the sadistic basted. I was just millimetres away from grasping that door handle. Millimetres.   
And in that small amount of seconds he wisked me away in his arms, oh *how* heroic of you 17, I'm ever so grateful. Claire, this is no time to be making sarcastic jokes, no matter how dumb they are.   
I'm going to be a fuck buddy, I just know it. How can he do this? This is all a game to him, it will always be that way. I really do hope that he meets his match. Who ever it may be I give them my dearest regards.   
The continuous motion suddenly stops and me and him are standing quite still.   
He looks down at me, his cold stare penetrating my soul, its like he's searching for something, but what? Our eyes meet, the feeling of fire and ice washes over me once more. I thought being near him was bad but being right up against him is absolute torture!  
God I don't want this, please take me away from this. I don't want it.   
  
Please.   
  
He turns away from me, somehow pleased. What? His hand reaches out for the door handle, I have an urge to bat his hand away but I can't reach, besides whats the use? I am but a plaything in his arms. Maybe if I be submissive it will be over faster, what am I kidding? He wants me to be that, I can see it in his eyes, they burn when I disobey and his voice goes all cold. Well he can stick it up his arse I'm not making him bloody well happy.   
A surge of energy pumps through my body but quickly diminishes once we step through the doorway. It is replaced with a cold, hard metallic- like fear. Its cold and won't budge, I can taste it, I know its going take over. Soon, all I'll see is him. but I'll fight it, I will goddam it!   
Grinding my teeth and putting on my coldest and hardest glare I prepare myself for what is to come.   
  
Lifting me up he throws me delicately on the bed, like he was throwing a pillow of some sorts. Glaring defiantly up at him I cross my arms, I didn't realise this at the time but to him it seemed like I was daring him. Stupid little me, just have to be brave. Because if I don't, who will?   
  
He walks over to the bed and sits on the edge, I move over a bit, not wanting to be near him.   
That look he's giving me, its all dark I can't see a thing, where is he?   
Before I can even yelp something hurtles on top of, pinning my squirming body to the bed.   
I struggle, growl, scream and anything else I can manage. He chuckles, androids can chuckle?   
  
"Stupid human, you can't throw me off"   
  
His hands bite painfully into my wrists, cutting off the circulation. My hearts thumping so hard I'm sure he can hear it, please, be quite. I can't show fear, or am I showing it? Please by quite, stop it.   
  
Please, can't you hear me?   
  
Please, don't put your lips against mine.  
  
Can't you hear me screaming, can't you? I'm wailing, I'm yelling, can't you hear me?   
  
My head bursting with the effort, please stop 17. I don't want this, I'm begging 17, I'M FUCKING BEGGING.   
  
Can't you hear me?   
  
Please, listen.   
  
I don't want to die like this, I'm dying, aren't I?   
  
Your laughing, it hurts 17, stop, please stop.   
  
All the screaming, its in my head, please 17 don't make me.  
  
I don't want this anymore, get your hands off me.   
  
I'm yelling for help, please 17, don't hear me.   
Just let me fall 17, let me scream, let my whimper.   
  
I'm already dead.   
  
If I'm dead why can I still see you, staring up at me, eyes like ice.   
  
Your pulling me back, don't. I want to lie here, just for a while.   
  
Please, stop.   
  
I don't want you to hear me, please stop.   
  
Everything's falling 17, can't you see it.   
  
Its all gone.   
  
My pride is in tatters   
  
My body is scorned   
  
My mind is scared.   
  
A chuckle sounds in the silence of my screams.   
  
Silence me, 17,   
  
Silence me.   
  
  
*   
  
  
My hands are on her, like water. She doesn't scream, doesn't yell.   
The only sound is our bodies pushed together. Rhythm pumping in my ears, why don't you cry out? Why don't you scream for mercy?   
  
Are you afraid?   
  
Her tears fall silently, your bearing this aren't you? Like some brave solider in a impossible war, trying to make a difference.   
  
Are you broken?   
  
Her body lies there, still but shakes, only the tiniest bit. Does she realise that I'm trying so had? No.   
The only thing she wants to hear is the silence, well that's not going to last long.   
Bending closer to her ear I whisper.   
  
"Are you afraid, human? Are you *powerless*?"   
  
No answer, only her breathing quickens.   
  
"Answer me, my patience is running thin precious"   
  
She flinches slightly at the name I call her, It seems we are getting somewhere, I stop the grinding of my hips and so the only thing that she can hear is me.   
  
"Come one, you don't want me to hurt you now?"   
  
I gently run a finger along her cheek, letting it trace itself down her neck.   
She shudders when my finger goes in-between her breasts, how I love my little games, so rewarding sometimes.   
  
She opens her yes, curiosity has got the better of her I see, on seeing me her eyes widen then quickly shut. Quite the comedian, my precious.   
Smiling a little I whisper in her ear again.   
  
"Don' you want to see me, why does my face bring back horrible memories? Do they make you feel *bad*? Oh what a shame, and here was I thinking you wanted it ..."   
  
I can see her jaw clamp, no she didn't like that one. I wouldn't be surprised if she punched me. It wouldn't hurt though.   
After our little bout of sex I think its high time I played the "Rapist torturing the victim" game, works wonders if you know what your doing. The thing is I don't think she's entirely broken. Just needs some torturing. Bit of mind games and she'll be dandy.   
  
Putting my hand her chin I bring her head around, facing me.   
She looks so tortured, but incredibly beautiful. Like some kind of broken angel. So, I have broken her, it seems. She can't bear to look at me when the un-broken one would look me defiantly in the eye.   
Something squirms in my stomach, is it guilt? Is it guilt for breaking her? A small voice whispers in a deadly tone, no. I do not feel guilty.   
I am an android, I am devoid of feelings.   
Resting my eyes on her face it reappears, but I force it down until I can look her in the face without feeling this, this squirming sensation.   
  
I smile, darkening my features.   
  
"Did I ever tell you"   
  
New tears fall   
  
"How beautiful you look when your suffering?"   
  
Gently playing with silky tendrils of her hair I smirk and look her over, yes she does look beautiful when in pain, and to think. I caused it all.   
  
Closing my eyes I drift off into a dreamless slumber.   
  
*   
  
Soon I'll be free of this, you'll see 17. Your cold hands will never touch me again once I reach this place.   
  
My freedom will come, 17. Weather you like it or not 17.   
  
I will have my freedom.   
  
  
  
Gosh, that was..um...woah. Thanks for reviewing guys, sorry this took such a long time. Theres another chapter k? I'll do it alot more quicker then i did this one, you'll be hungry for the next one i'm sure.   
  
Luv ya.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter

evil giggle* Okay guys, this it! Thanks Felidee for your on going support! Get your tissues ready, here we go.....  
  
Oh yeah thanks reviewers, your G-R-E-A-T! I'm so sorry the chapters are so short, please don't hurt me...*sweaks*   
  
Thanks Suicidal Angel, or Lucy for your ... um .. really 'creative' reviews.   
  
Oh and please, read!   
  
  
Chapter 8: Silenced.   
  
Is he asleep? Peering closer I find to my relief that yes, he is fast asleep. Who would have thought androids sleep?   
Maybe he feels happy that he's ... I can't say it. The memories hurt, like shards of glass inside my head.   
But it will all be gone soon, I'll be free and his little broken one will be his no more.   
  
Was I ever his?   
  
Well I gave up fighting in the end ...   
Everything's gone, why couldn't I be brave like my brother? Like all my family? They died with honour and I, I , I ... it doesn't matter anymore, I'll see them soon, just you wait.   
Wiping my tears away I slowly edge out of the bed keeping my eyes on him, just in case he wakes up. No, don't think about it.   
  
Once fully out of the bed I get the full blast of the cold, sullen air. It surrounds me, making me shiver uncontrollably.   
Where are my clothes? Will I need them? Biting my lower lip, I creep around the bed.   
  
Freedom, Claire.   
  
That's all that matters.   
  
There's nothing here for you.   
  
In a pile I find my shorts and T-shirt, my underwear was devoured by 17's nimble hands. Don't think about it Claire, DON'T.   
The shards of glass are pushing against my head, everything coming back.   
I shake my head wildly, don't remember, not now.   
  
Freedom,   
  
Nothing else matters.   
Grabbing my clothes, well what's left of them I sneak out the door. Suddenly the door creaks loudly ...   
I wait for it, I know he's heard me. I just know it. After a minute of painful anticapation, 17 only rolled over.   
A small smile flitted across my lips, it seems that 17 is quite a heavy sleeper. Lets hope it stays that way.   
  
The cold air gently touches my skin leaving goose pimples all over my body.   
I pull on my shorts and T-shirt, the world suddenly becomes warmer, like a summers day.   
  
Nothing is going to stop me, just you wait.   
  
I give one last look at the sleeping figure, his head just above the covers and black hair splashed across the pillow.   
My eyes narrow.  
  
Basterd.   
  
Then as she turned her head away something broke inside of her, like a branch snapping in silence  
That single tiny crack made Claire's organised mind fall into utter chaos.   
Every barrier that was holding something back broke.   
Every repressed emotion showed itself.   
  
Then out of the confusion and madness, guilt reared its ugly head.   
  
Why? Why did I go inside this house? Why didn't I run? Why? Its all my fault, everything is my fault. The reason he raped me, my fault.   
It all went so wrong, why couldn't I have died with the rest? What did he see in me?   
God, all my fault, I shouldn't have been weak, I should have been strong.   
Strong and brave like my brother.   
The tears are falling fast, like a waterfall.   
  
Got to get out, its all breaking up.   
  
My heads going to explode.   
  
Run.   
  
My feet pound against the carpet, is that me crying? Is it?   
Everything seems so quiet, am I screaming? Down the stairs, Its all gone, my fault...   
I tripped up, I think I did, all I can hear is the silence, everything's falling apart.   
The silence is hurting my head.  
DON'T! I scream into the empty silence, don't. But still the madness rages on, like a war inside my head. For the first time it showed itself, its been at the back of my mind, why didn't I see?   
  
All I can hear is the silence and someone screaming, in my head, wailing at the top of there lungs.   
I don't even know where I'm going anymore, or do I? It hurts, make it stop.   
  
I'm pleading, please.   
  
A small cruel voice echo's inside my head,   
  
"Just like you did with 17?"   
  
I shake my head, no.   
  
"Don't lie, you were screaming for him to stop"   
  
An image puts itself infront of my eyes, I'm screaming so hard, he's on top of me.   
Smirking.   
The image shatters and the small voice laughs, then disappears back into the war.   
The walls are falling, crashing to the ground.   
  
I was so blind.   
  
My feet are still pounding against the ground. The kitchen.   
  
Like an old movie things are flashing before my eyes, my mistakes, my faults.   
  
My parents turn away, ashamed. They d-d-on't want me. My brothers yelling at me,   
  
"You've got to improve or you'll never be of use. Our gang doesn't need a cry baby, they need a fighter"   
  
He turns away to, disgusted. I was never good enough, never of any fucking use.   
  
Blind.   
  
The creamy carpet streams around me, the huge windows rise up before me.  
  
Freedom.   
  
Everything is clear, the silence is so strong now.   
  
"Jump"   
  
Whispers a voice in my ear.   
  
"Jump, your not needed anymore, jump"   
  
I can see it all, my life is all one big mistake, but I can make it better, I can make up for it.   
  
"Jump"   
  
The windows are so close.   
  
"Jump"   
  
My body crashes through the glass, cutting my bear arms and legs. But I can't feel it, all I can see is the heavenly redemption.   
  
And as Claire's body fell towards the rocky ravein, she smiled.   
  
Silence me,   
  
She whispered,  
  
Silence me.   
  
  
The Android stood by the broken window watching the girl fall, he placed his fingers on a piece of glass, still stuck in the window frame.   
His face was unreadable but faltered slightly when the young girl smashed into the ground and lay motionless.   
But as quickly as it had come his face was expressionless once more. Ice blue eyes looked longingly down at the pale figure, a certain warmth burned within them.   
He looked away and screwed his eyes shut, a single thought drifted through his head.   
  
Its sort of a shame, she was always so brave.   
  
  
  
Um, thats it, um.. thanks lucy. You were a really big help in the last chapter. That last line, brill!   
  
Thanks very much reveiwers!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Epilogue

Eh? You thought it was finished didn't you? Hmmm? Well there's just a epilogue, Ha!   
  
I'll be quiet...  
  
Epilogue.   
  
"18?"   
  
The blond android lifted her head to face her brother.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Well ... do we Androids have emotions?"   
  
She smiled at her brother, then burst out with cold, hard laughter.   
  
"Of course not 17, why would you think such thing?"   
  
He looked down then gave his sister a side way glance.   
  
"Oh, just thinking. I mean we can laugh and you know have fun - 18 gave him a cold smile- so don't we have other emotions?'   
  
18 stared at her brother for a moment then laughed silently, he was to much 17. Too -well- human.   
  
"Why 17, worried that your turning into a human?"   
  
She said the last word with a malicious tone that made 17's skin crawl.   
  
"No, dear sister. Just wondering, you know curiosity, intelligence. Not that you'd have any."   
  
Putting her hands on her hips she glared at her brother, blue eyes dancing with fire.   
  
"Shut up 17, well at least I'm not sympathising with humans"   
  
17 gave her a sharp glare from beneath his curtain of black hair.   
  
"Who said I was sympathising with Humans, besides 18 weren't you just showing emotion just then? Anger is an emotion isn't it?"   
  
She face faulted then quickly regained her composure. She wasn't about to be bummed out by her annoying and to-intelligent-for-his-own-good brother!  
  
"Oh be quiet 17 I don't have to go along with this childish fight, I'm going to go and blow some innocent humans. Goodbye!"   
  
And with that she turned on her heel and flew off.   
  
"Hey sis"   
  
18 turned around at the sound of her brothers voice.   
  
"Can I come?"   
  
She smiled at him and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, whatever 17"   
  
The End.   
  
THATS IT! Hope ya enjoyed it!   
  
Finished! Thank you reviewers and people who helped. God I feel like an oscar winner, oh well good readin to ya.   
  



End file.
